


Snowstorm

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dark and Eric have an important interaction, Every Ego is mentioned it would take ages to tag them all, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, This turned out so sweet, and kinda long, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: With a white-out storm raging outside the manor, the Egos have nothing better to do than decorate their Christmas tree.Amid the excitement and cheer, though, Dark must have an important conversation with Eric.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated a little with this one; it doesn't really have much to do with a snowstorm, but it does take place during one, so I guess it counts?

The forecast had called for a blizzard, but everyone at the manor found that to be an understatement. It was a true white-out; the amount of snow falling and blowing around made it nearly impossible to see. News outlets were advising people to stay inside until the storm passed.

This made it the perfect time for the Egos to decorate their Christmas tree.

Wilford and the Jim twins brought the decorations into the living area, where the large tree had been pulled out from its spot in the corner of the room to make things easier, while Dark gathered the other Egos. The demon made his way towards the living area, coming across Eric and Reynolds on his way. Now was as good a time as any to speak with Eric about his father’s ornament.

“Eric,” Dark calmly addressed, coming up beside the younger Ego. “Could I talk to you about something?”

“Um, o-of course,” Eric nodded, giving Reynolds a little wave as the blonde continued on his way to the living area.

“There’s something I need to show you,” Dark told him. The demon lead the anxious man to a spare room where many decorations were normally kept, and picked up a small, unmarked box off one of the shelves, handing the box to Eric.

Eric didn’t say anything as he took the box from Dark. He simply looked at the older Ego, and when he was given a prompting nod, proceeded to open the box in his hands. He was met by the sight of a loudly patterned Christmas ornament. Carefully pulling it out of the box by the hook on the top, he turned it in the light, watching as the surface reflected the light like a mirror, smiling a bit; his smile abruptly faded as the designated front of the ornament caught his eye. Written on the ornament in flashy, bold red font, was a name he would have rather never heard or read again,  _ Derek Derekson _ .

“When a new Ego is created, there are a few things that happen around the manor,” Dark told him. “A new room or two pop up, the living area sometimes gets a but roomier to accommodate an extra body, and a new ornament is found in with the Christmas decorations.” The demon watched as Eric nodded, taking in the information, before he continued. “Last year, when you, Reynolds, and,  _ your father  _ were created, three ornaments popped up. When the three of you didn’t show up right away, I removed your ornaments from the box, as to prevent any of the others from becoming too concerned. Silver, Wilford, and myself were searching for you, but as time went by, we could only hope for the best. With you and Reynolds here, and  _ him  _ being gone, and knowing what we know, now, I thought it would be best to ask you what we should do with this.”

“This is all that’s left of him?” Eric asked, his eyes still glued to the ornament in his hand.

“It is. I took the liberty of wiping his room from the manor’s floorplan, myself. Aside from any memories you may have of him, this is all that remains.”

Eric nodded a bit, turning the ornament in his hands. His father had never been a good man, as far as he had known. Though Derek had preferred Eric’s older siblings, that didn’t mean he treated them well. The younger Ego stared at the ornament for a moment longer, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try to calm himself.

“Has this ever happened before?” he asked Dark, finally taking his gaze off the ornament.

“Not like this. We have had a  _ similar  _ situation, when the Host had his first Christmas here. The Author’s ornament was in with the others; Host opted to destroy it.”

Eric nodded a bit, taking in Dark’s words and processing them. The younger Ego knew of the Host’s story, having been in Dr. Iplier’s office once while he changed Host’s bandages. He hadn’t reacted the same way as others upon seeing what was behind the wrappings, and Host had offered to tell him what had happened. He understood why Host would have wanted to destroy any trace of the Author.

“I don’t want this around,” Eric finally stated. “ _ He _ has no place here.”

“I understand. Question now is, how would you like to do it?”

“Do you have a hammer? And a rag?”

With a nod, Dark summoned the two objects, seeming to pull them out of thin air, and handed them to Eric. He watched as the younger Ego calmly wrapped the ornament in the rag, setting it on a table that usually held some of the boxes of decorations, and used the hammer in his hand to strike the cloth-wrapped ornament. Several similar blows followed, before Eric carefully opened up the rag, exposing the broken shards to the light, causing them to glitter. With a final strike on the largest part of the ornament still intact, he set the hammer down, taking a deep breath to steady himself. As Eric calmed himself down, Dark used his ability to manipulate the void to dispose of the broken ornament, leaving no trace of it.

“If you’re ready, we can go join the others,” Dark offered. Eric gave a nod, and they went to meet up with the other Egos in the living area.

Their first steps into the living area introduced them to a scene of chaos.

Fifteen other Egos were all gathered in the room (Google’s three extensions, Red, Green, and Oliver, were all back in their office, updating their systems). The twins, completely identical without their usual equipment in hand, were wrapped up in strings of custom Christmas lights; some strings glowing red and blue, much like Dark’s aura, and the others alternating between red candy cane shaped lights and ones that were shaped like little mustaches that lit up pink. Magnum, one of the newest Egos, laughed at the sight with a number of others, while trying to pull the silver garland the pair had wrapped around him off his body.

“Alright, alright, everyone!” Dark interjected, raising his voice somewhat to be heard over the noise. Once the room settled, he was able to speak normally, while Wilford got Magnum and the twins out of their festive bindings with a simple snap. “First things first, we need to get the lights on the tree, then the garland. We’ll work from there. Same rule as every year; anyone who gets too out of hand is out of the room.”

As the snow fell outside the windows, the Egos got to work wrapping the tree in lights and shiny silver garland. Google, Wilford, and Magnum finished off the wrapping at the top of the tree, stepping back once they ran out of material. The tree was lit up, furthering the contrast between the cozy living area and the white-out storm raging outside the windows.

“Now, for something very special,” Dark mused, clapping his hands once to get everyone’s attention. “First off, I want Eric, Reynolds, Magnum, Yancy, and Illinois to step forward.”

With the storm clearly visible through the windows behind them, the five newest Egos stepped forward towards Dark. Meanwhile, Dark pulled a small box out of the larger box of ornaments. As he opened it, he began to speak. “Every Ego in the manor has their own ornament from the day they first set foot on this property,” he stated. The older Egos all knew the spiel, but it was always an important moment, and so they all listened attentively. “Eric and Reynolds were not here last year due to some,  _ unfortunate  _ circumstances. So, we’re getting to celebrate this moment with the largest group of new Egos to date,” he went on to say, smiling a bit as he spoke. “Eric,” he addressed, holding out a small box that looked like the one Derek’s ornament had been in, the only difference being that this one had Eric’s name written on it. The younger Ego took the box, but didn’t open it just yet. “Reynolds,” Dark pulled out another small box, handing it to the blonde. “Magnum,” another box was pulled out, and passed to the large man. “Yancy,” one was given to the former jailbird. “Illinois,” the final small box was handed to the adventurer.

“Go on, then!” Wilford exclaimed, seeing that the others weren’t opening their ornaments right away. “Open them up! Let’s see how they look!”

Magnum was the first to open his box, grinning when he pulled out the ornament. It was a shiny ocean blue, and it looked like there were waves on the surface. His name was printed in an elegant looping font on the surface, and the lettering sparkled with sand-colored glitter. By his name, looking as if it were floating on the waves, was a hat that looked much like his own. “Well! Would ye look’it that!” the captain exclaimed with a bright laugh.

Reynolds was next to pull his ornament from the box in his hands. The ball was a dull golden brown, with his name written in pleasantly bright yellow, and there was a hardhat resting atop the R in his name. “That’s cute! The R’s wearing my hardhat!”

Yancy opened his next, gasping quietly as he pulled the black and white ornament out of the box. His name was printed in a blocky font that made it look like it was stenciled on in black over one of the white stripes that ran around the ball. Cutting across all the stripes, printed as if it were draped around the ornament, was a chain. Upon closer inspection, a link of the chain was broken, and a small amount of silver glitter surrounded the break. “God… That’s amazing.”

Illinois opened his ornament and pulled it out. The base color was a shiny dark brown, and his name was written in a font that closely resembled the font used on the posters for the  _ Indiana Jones  _ movies. A hat that resembled his own sat on the first I in his name, and a looped whip seemed to hang from the S. “Now that’s a treasure.”

Finally, Eric opened his own box and carefully removed the ornament from inside. The ball was sky blue, and his name was written in a simple italic script, shimmering with pale yellow glitter. A simple floral pattern wrapped around part of the ornament, and a small butterfly was perched on the N in his last name. “Wow…”

“Looks like all the new ornaments fit their owners perfectly,” Dark mused, smiling a bit. “Now, everyone else, come get your ornaments, we’ve got a tree that needs some more decorating.”

While the youngest Egos went to hang their ornaments on the tree, the others pulled their own ornaments out of the box by Dark. Wilford’s was a pale yellow, with his name printed in fancy type and colored deep pink and glitter, with his mustache stamped onto the ornament, as well. RJ and CJ had ornaments with mirrored colors; RJ’s being a pale blue, his name being written in a dark blue, and a microphone lay beside his name, while CJ’s was dark blue, with his name in light blue, and a camera resting beside his name. Dr. Iplier also had a blue ornament, the color matching his scrubs, with his name printed in matte silver. The image of a head mirror hung from the D, and a stethoscope lay under the text like an underline.

The Host’s ornament was tan, with his name written in a deep red, looping script, as well as in Braille, with the little raised dots also being red, and there was the image of a quill and an older looking radio microphone by his name. King’s was a bright red and shimmery, though not covered in glitter, with gold lettering for his name, and the image of an acorn with a crown on it. Bim’s ornament was a deep royal purple, and just covered in glitter, with his name in silver glitter, and a heart on it, with what looked like a bite mark in it. Ed’s ornament, surprisingly, was a dull grey, with his name in a rusty red-orange font, with a cowboy hat hanging off the D in his last name.

Bing’s ornament was a shiny black, with his name in the same orange color of the logo on his shirts, and the B in his name being replaced by his logo. Google’s ornament was also a shiny one, with alternating blue, red, green, and yellow stripes running from top to bottom around the entire thing, with his name in white and styled like the usual Google logo. Silver’s had a white base color, with his name in black with a white border around it, making it pop against the red and yellow action bubble behind it, which looked as if it were pulled straight from the pages of a comic book.

While all the other Egos went about hanging their ornaments on the tree, Dark pulled his own ornament out of the box. The base was a matte black, with his name in a flowing white script, and a set of glittery red and blue stripes serving as an underline to his name. As he did every year, he hung his ornament up beside Wilford’s, before going on to help hang more ornaments on the tree, laughing and smiling with the others, mostly abandoning his stern facade.

The TV in the living area was still playing coverage of the storm as the group decorated the tree, though none of them were paying attention to it. They were all too amused when Wilford suddenly lifted Eric into the air with Magnum’s help, drawing a squeal from the anxious Ego.

“What are you doing?” Eric questioned, squirming a bit in Wilford and Magnum’s grasp.

“We need to put an angel on top to finish the tree!” Wilford replied.

“You don’t top the tree with an angel,” Bim cut in. “You top it with a star.”

Wilford merely smirked, having Magnum take Eric on his own, leaving the other man still off the ground, weakly kicking his legs as he tried to seem annoyed with being lifted up, though he couldn’t help the giggles that escaped him. Meanwhile, Wil went over to Bim and quickly lifted him up into the air, drawing a surprised yelp from the game show host. “Why not both?”

The entire room erupted into laughter at the scene before them. Eventually, Bim and Eric were set back on the floor, both giggling messes. The real tree topper, a large, glittery, white snowflake, was pulled from its box, and Magnum was given the honor of putting it on the top of the tree, reaching the top with little issue thanks to his height.

As all of the Egos took in the sight of the decorated tree, they couldn’t have cared much less about the snowstorm still raging outside.


End file.
